Projectors have long been used as a way of displaying images upon various surfaces by projecting light representing the images. However, the use of projectors raises safety concerns when a person's eyes may be exposed to the projected light, which can be startling or dangerously bright. One safety concern arises when a projector is aimed at a surface that is too reflective, thereby reflecting the light into the eyes of people viewing the projection. Another safety concern arises when a person enters the field of projection and looks toward the projector.